Sleeping Tea
by LuvMarik
Summary: Now no longer in script format, it's back! The YGO cast in Sleeping Beauty with Seto, Marik and Bakura as the faries. Please R&R!
1. The Chaos Begins

**Cast:**

Princess Aurora baby: a doll

Princess Aurora woman: Tea Gardner

Blue Fairy: Seto Kaiba

Pink Fairy: Yami Bakura

Green Fairy: Marik Ishtar

Prince Phillip child: Yugi Mutou

Prince Phillip man: Yami

Aurora's Mother the queen: Ishizu Ishtar

Aurora's father the king: Odeon Ishtar

Prince Phillip's father the king: Grandpa Mutou

Maleficent: Mai Valentine

Miscellaneous lackeys: Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin and anyone else we can pull in

Narrator: Maxamillion Pegasus

Directors: Misha & Tambre

_Disclaimer: All right. Hi everyone it's disclaimer time from the authors and here it goes… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own Sleeping Beauty. Neither does my associate and cousin Tambre. I do own some Yu-Gi-Oh cards, a figure of Marik, a mini figure of Kaiba, a poster of Marik and a poster of Kaiba that stare at me every night before I go to sleep. **Sigh** But I don't own the characters themselves. T.T_

"And we're very, very glad she doesn't. You have an obsession with Kaiba and Marik don't you?" Joey accused.

"That's enough, Joey go get your costume on. Now if you thought that the Disney version of Sleeping Beauty was messed up, wait until you read this one staring the Yu-Gi-Oh cast! YAY!" Misha announced.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Tambre defended, walking up to Misha with the director's chairs.

"Never mind we've got a show to do." Beginning to snicker, "Is everyone out of their dressing rooms?" Misha inquired.

"Everyone but the three fairies." Tambre answered.

From inside his personal dressing room, Seto shouted, "I'm not coming out, and you can't make me!"

"It can't be that bad." Mokuba called back.

"Yes it can!"

"Dear Ra! What is this!" Bakura cried from within his dressing room.

"This wool is itchy!" Marik complained from his dressing room.

"If you guys don't come out right now I'm going to send Mokuba in to get you." Tambre threatened.

"I won't come out!" Marik argued.

Mokuba walks in and pushes Marik out of his private dressing room. Everyone snickers at the sight of him in a green fairy gown like the one from the movie. Mokuba then pushes out Yami Bakura who wears the same only pink. Everyone giggles. Seto is finally dragged and pushed out by Mokuba who wears the same only blue. Everyone falls over on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"We're wearing long dresses, plastic wings, and pointy hats!" Marik wailed.

In a high-pitched squeaky voice Joey mocked Seto. "Awww, you look so cute!"

"Shut up loser!" Seto snapped.

Gasps through fits of laughter, Mokuba pointed out, "At least your dress is blue Seto."

"So!"

"Blue is your favorite color."

"Mokuba, look at me! I'm in a dress! Do you think that just because it's blue that will make everything better!"

Mokuba falls over in fits of laughter. The fairies sweat drop while Seto's eye begins to twitch. Yugi comes into the room. Wearing princely attire, complete with tights, Yugi points out, "At least you guys don't have to wear tights. I'm suffocating in these things!"

On the floor trying to recover from fits of laughter, Misha gasps, "Can everyone get in place for the first scene?"

Everyone, still trembling from laughter gets into place.

Bakura stomped onto the set. "What are we supposed to do for the first scene?"

"Bless the baby." Tambre replied.

"You mean the doll." Seto corrected.

"Whatever, bless it with beauty, song and sleep instead of death." Misha explained as she took her place on the director's chair.

"But death is so much better. I can use the knife in my Millennium Rod and that will shorten the movie." Marik complained.

"I heard that!" Tea shouted from her dressing room.

Ishizu bursts into the room panting from running. "Sorry I'm late. Trouble at the museum." Catching a glance at the three fairies. "What the heck!"

Covering his face with his hands, Marik wailed, "Nooooo!"

Seto and Bakura quickly turn around in embarrassment. Ishizu falls upon the floor laughing.

--15 min. later –

"Is everyone ready?" Tambre sighed.

"Just about. Where's Pegasus?" Misha wondered, looking around.

Mokuba drags him out from the back with him holding a rather large bottle of wine.

"Who gave him the wine! I thought I said no wine allowed on or off the set!" Misha demanded.

Bakura looked away sheepishly.

"Is he drunk?" Tambre inquired.

"He was about to open it when I found him. He's about as sober as he ever was. Which isn't much." Mokuba answered.

"I object! I'm just as sober as any man!" Pegasus declared.

"Give me that!" Tambre snatches the bottle away from him.

"NOOOOOO! Don't deprive me of my love!"

"We need you to narrate the story. Get on your magical chair and read your lines. We'll only have your voice making an appearance in the movie." Misha commanded.

"Fine." He whimpered.

"All right, now action!" Tambre declared.

Pegasus seats himself on a chair in a sound recording booth and begins to read:

"Once upon a time in a far away kingdom a king and his queen dreamed of one day having a child of their own." Getting off the subject, "Why just dream about it and instead just—"

"Keep reading!" The directors commanded.

"All right, all right. Then finally one day their wish was granted and they gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named the girl Aurora. Yes, they named her after the sun because she filled their lives with sunshine."

"AHHHH! TOO MUCH HAPPINESS!" Bakura wailed from off the set.

Pegasus sweat drops, "Uh… so in honor of their new arrival, they threw a monster sized baby shower for the infant princess. Everyone from the neighboring kingdoms arrived for the celebration to honor the new princess."

Scene: Throne room where Odeon and Ishizu sit together on their thrones dressed in royal apparel. Ishizu wearing a wig so to match Tea's hair color. Cardboard figures of badly drawn people surround the cradle where a doll laid covered by blankets. Grandpa and Yugi (also dressed in royal apparel) come before the king and queen. Yugi bearing a gift.

"Also attending the party was the king Stephen with his son, prince Phillip who will one day marry the young princess." Pegasus continued.

Looking down at the doll Yugi cocked an eyebrow. "I'm going to eventually marry a doll?"

"Just smile and nod son." Grandpa said, patting Yugi on the shoulder.

Yugi sweat drops. "Uh… yay?"

After Grandpa and Yugi back away, Ishizu stands up, "Thank you good people of… Domino Kingdom for coming to the celebration of the birth of our new princess. Welcome princess Sally… um, wait a minute." Pulls out script. "I mean- princess Aurora."

Misha nudges Mokuba. He pushes play on a tape player and a static crowd cheers.

"Now we would like to welcome our fairies. The fairies… um… Pink, Green and Blue." Ishizu announced.

"Whatever." Seto said outside the door.

Marik, Bakura, and Seto suddenly appear in front of the queen.

"How did we get here?" Marik wondered out loud.

In a whisper Bakura whispers, "Misha said I could use my ring in this scene if I gave her a kiss."

"You let her kiss you!" Seto demanded.

"No. I let Ryou take over as soon as she got close. He didn't seem to mind at all."

"You kissed her! I wanted to!" Marik whined.

"Does Misha happen to have possession of your Millennium Rod, Marik?" Bakura inquired.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh… no reason."

Snickering, Ishizu interrupted, "Will you please bless my baby?"

Stiffly, Bakura went up to the cradle and tried to say his lines. "Dear, sweet baby… I bless you with the gift of PAIN AND SUFFERING! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He cackles evilly until Tambre throws a cardboard child at his head. "OW! I mean… I give you the gift of… song. Yeah… Marik your turn."

"I give you the gift of REVENGE ON THE PHARAOH!" Tambre soon throws a cardboard child at Marik as well. "OW! I mean beauty…" Whispers to self, "Not that it'll do her any good."

Once again Tea shouts, "I heard that!"

"Tambre, stop it! You're hurting him!" Misha scolded.

"Now I'm glad Seto didn't make virtual people." Tambre smiled.

"What? Waste my money on this cheap—" Seto was about to rant.

"Later Seto, just give your gift." Tambre interrupted.

Bakura and Marik shove Seto in front of the cradle. Seto mumbles his gift.

"What?" Tambre spoke.

"Talk louder." Ishizu insisted.

Quickly Seto shouts, "I-give-you-the-gift-of… I give you the gift of…"

"Where's Mai?" Mokuba wondered.

Suddenly Mai, Joey, Duke and Tristan fall through the roof. Mai is dressed in the black and purple outfit complete with horns and green face makeup. The lackeys are dressed in green goblin suits and heavy armor. Mai gets up while rubbing her sore back side. "Joey you were supposed to catch me!"

"Dat only works if I'm not falling too."

Getting back into character, Mai growls, "Now, onto business, why wasn't I invited to your crummy party?"

"Even though you saved me from having to give a gift to a doll you still weren't wanted." Seto remarked.

"Go Seto!" Mokuba cheered.

"Shush, Mokuba." Tambre hushed.

Mai stares at the fairies and suddenly falls to the floor laughing.

In squeaky voice again, Joey mocked, "Aw! Da blue fairy didn't tie his hat on right. Let me help you."

"Don't touch me mutt!"

Seto pushes Joey in to Tristan and Duke who promptly fall over on their backs and struggle to get up. The armor was too heavy so they just look like a bunch of demented turtles.

"AH! HELP! I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP!" Duke cries.

Bakura, Marik and Seto laugh unmercifully at the fallen lackeys. Misha, Tambre and Mokuba quickly rush in, help the guys up and then ran back.

"Mai please calm down or this scene will take forever." Misha begged.

"I'm sorry. I thought you cast other people as the fairies." Mai gasped.

"I wish she had." Marik remarked.

"Okay, I can do this. For my gift before sunset on her sixteenth birthday, she will get a nasty paper cut on a duel monsters card and die! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Mai declared.

"She needs to work on her evil cackle." Mokuba remarked.

"Good-bye foolish mortals!" Mai cackles.

"Bye babies!" Joey sticks out his tongue, blowing a raspberry at them.

"There's only one baby, man." Tristan pointed out.

"I was talking about da fairies."

Bakura uses his Millennium Ring to banish Mai's group out of the room.

"All right. Now that the idiots are out of the way, give your gift Seto so we can be done with this stupid baby shower!" Marik complained.

Seto grumbled.

"Please Seto. Save my child from this terrible curse that is to befall her." Ishizu pleaded.

Marik and Bakura push Seto to the cradle again. Seto mumbles some nonsense words at first and then takes a deep breath.

"Even though I will find it enlightening for you to die from a paper cut, I will have your life spared. For upon you receiving this nasty paper cut from a Duel Monsters card, you shall fall into a deep coma and shall only awaken from true love's first kiss. Of course I have no idea who would be stupid enough to—"

"SETO!" Directors scold.

"All right, all right I'm done!"

"Cut! That was… interesting, good job everyone. Fairies you're in the next scene." Misha spoke.

"Can we please take these dresses off?" Marik pleaded.

"If you took them off now that would make them look like party dresses so I guess that's okay." Tambre thought out loud.

Fairies cheer!

"But you have to wear the hats." Tambre then added.

"I'll only do it for a kiss." Marik smiled.

Tambre squealed, "Ew! Gross!"

"Not you! Misha!"

"Yay!" Misha cheered. They immediately start kissing.

Bakura rolls his eyes. Seto makes a face and his eye starts twitching again.

"Can you at least wait until we're out of the room? Oh too gross! I gotta go!"

Tambre runs out as Mokuba runs in. Tambre said out the door, "does anyone have a bucket?"

"Misha! – Whoooaaaa!—Call back later." Mokuba runs out. "I'm going to need that bucket too."

Yugi pops up to audience. "All right I guess that's it for this scene and hopefully soon Marik and Misha will be done. So the next scene is what to do about the princess."


	2. What to do about the Princess

_Disclaimer once again: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh except in our dreams nor do we own Sleeping Beauty_.

"Misha is stuck in a daydream state so I'll have to take over for a bit. All right everyone now is time for Pegasus to read again so everyone get to your places. Fairies, I'm sorry but you still have to wear your dresses for part of this scene. Then you can take them off." Tambre announces.

Fairies, "Groan!"

"All right it's my turn again? **Hic** I wasn't finished with my **Hic** wine! It was so sparkly and delicious. Oooo pretty women!" Pegasus stumbles onto set totally wasted, eyeing up the fairies.

Fairies scream in terror and flee the set.

"AH! Who let him have the wine! Get him out of here he's even scarier when he's drunk! Bakura have Ryou read the next part. Quickly!" Misha panics.

Everyone else drags Pegasus out of the room and locks him in the nearest closet while Bakura goes into the sound booth. There's a glow from his ring and then Ryou finds himself in the fairy costume and inside the sound booth with the script on his lap.

"Huh? What? Where am I? What's going on? AH! Why am I wearing a dress!"

"It's a long story but you'll find out soon. You need to read Pegasus's lines from the script and that's it. All right?" Tambre explained.

"Then will you tell me what's going on?"

"Sure."

Misha giggles, "I love his accent!"

"All right, here it goes." Ryou begins.

_Scene: Outside the castle there is a large bonfire and a large crowd throwing decks of cards in the flames. Pyros screaming, "Burn, baby, burn!"_

Ryou reads: "So it was done. The king ordered that all duel monster cards be burned so to ensure the safety of the young princess. All duel monsters championships were canceled until further notice. Meanwhile the fairies tried to determine what is to be done with the princess."

"Good, you can get out now." Tambre assures Ryou.

"Good, now can you explain why—" The ring begins to glow again. "AH!"

"All right I'm back. You happy?" Bakura remarks.

"Not really. I was going to explain to Ryou what was going on." Tambre answers.

"He needn't know anything. Now are we going to finish so we can get out of these stupid costumes or what?"

"Fine. Places everyone. Fairies you're inside that overgrown cupboard."

Fairies moan and grumble.

"AH! THEY BURNED MY TOON DECK!" Cries from the closet.

"Anyways! Fairies determine what to do about the princess. Ready? Action!" Tambre commanded, trying to get everyone back on track.

_Scene: Fairies are inside an overgrown cupboard. Marik and Bakura are both sitting on turned over, large, tea cups while Seto leans against a nearby wall_.

Sarcastically Bakura begins, "Oh no. How will we keep the princess safe?"

Raising his rod, Marik declares, "I'll banish her to the shadow realm!"

"Is the meeting over now?" Seto groaned.

"No!" Tambre shouts off the set.

"Let's turn her into a hideous duel monster! Like Man Eater Bug!" Marik added.

"Then banish her to the shadow realm!" Bakura declares in turn.

"Yay!"

"Seto, you get the baby… Seto… SETO!"

"WHAT!" Seto demanded.

"Stop daydreaming about beating Yugi and bring the baby here!" Marik commanded.

"Why me?"

Bakura spoke with an evil smile, "Because you're the only one without a millennium item."

Seto stomps out of the room.

--5 min. later—

Seto stomps back in with doll, holding it by the toe. "Misha says we have to take this thing to some dumb cottage in the woods."

"Darn!" Marik cursed.

_Next scene_: _Fairies are no longer in dresses and are now dressed in Yu-Gi-Oh attire. Seto with his black shirt and pants with silver trench coat, Bakura in striped shirt, blue jeans and a over shirt, Marik in purple shirt that shows his mid-drift and black pants. All wearing cloaks to hide their identities._

Seto, Bakura, and Marik carry the baby to Kaiba's mansion in the woods.

"Seto, catch!" Marik tosses the doll to Seto.

Seto catches it and tosses it to Bakura uncaringly. Bakura throws it in the five-story window in the mansion.

"Yes! Ten points for Bakura!" Marik cheered.

"All right that was awesome! Next it will be sixteen years later." Misha stopped the scene.

"Will we still have to wear the dresses?" Marik asked.

"No not for a while."

Fairies throw confetti in the air and do a little dance.

Tambre pops up to the audience. "All right until these guys are done celebrating, we're going to get back to the story. Until then… well… we'll be back."


	3. Sixteen Years Later

_Disclaimer: We own nothing of this except merchandise that we bought._

"Wow. I'm not in a dress anymore! I thought you guys were going to explain what was going on." Ryou remarked.

"Tambre tried but your yami took over so… it could take a while. Just please read the part in the script. Pegasus is not only drunk but also traumatized because someone actually burned his toon deck." Misha explained.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke try to look innocent. Pegasus is seen in the corner in a straight jacket, looking rather glassy eyed and muttering miscellaneous names of toon cards that were in his deck.

"All right." Ryou then reads from script, "So the good fairies took care of the infant princess for sixteen years hoping that Maleficent would never discover her absence. Passing themselves off as her uncles that have no life or girlfriends of their own…"

"HEY!" Seto and Marik object to the lack of girlfriends remark while Yami smirks and tries to hide a sharpie marker.

Ryou continued, "And they called her Rose. So the sixteen years have passed and they planned a surprise party for her."

The ring glows again. Bakura bursts out of the sound recording box. "Planned a what!"

Pushing him to the set Tambre commands, "Just get into place! Be grateful you're no longer in a dress!"

Scene: Living room at Seto's mansion. Guys are dressed in their normal attire and without cloaks.

"I've got the remote!" Tea declaired.

"NO! The big motorcycle race is on! Give it back!" Marik fought to retrieve the remote from her.

"Lizzy Maguire is better!"

"Is not!"

Growing annoyed with the arguing Bakura interjected, "Rose! Go outside and drown in the pond!"

"Drown in the pond! What kind of a uncle are you?" Tea demanded.

"One that really doesn't want to resort to this!" He whips out a rather large knife.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Tea gets up and tosses the remote on the couch and then leaves the mansion. Marik dives to retrieve the remote.

"Marik make the cake while me and Seto make the stupid dress." Bakura commanded.

"Fine! But I'm going to miss the show."

"I have Tivo!" Seto reminded Marik in annoyance. Turning to Bakura he asked, "Are you going to use your millennium ring to make a dress because well… you know, I don't want to."

"My ring is for soul stealing only. Would you like a demonstration?" Bakura smirked.

"I've already gotten my soul stolen by Pegasus! I think I've got the idea!"

"Very well, but I'm not making a dress!"

Bakura goes upstairs and comes down with a glittering, green prom dress.

"Where did that come from?"

"It's one of the props. I was a thief in Ancient Egypt, remember?" Bakura sneered.

"Not that I care, but it would look better blue."

"I don't care either, but let's make it black."

"She's supposed to be a princess not a witch. And if you wanted black, then why did you grab a green one?" Seto argued.

"Because I was borrowing without permission and didn't want to get caught. Why do you care?" Bakura returned.

"I already said I don't. I just like blue."

Popping his head out from behind the kitchen door, Marik inquired, "If it has to be blue can it be a blue bikini?"

"Be quiet and make your cake." Tea called from the main door.

"She was supposed to drown in the pond!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Oh no! She's back! This cake is still liquid!" Marik panicked.

"That's instant pudding you idiot!" Seto yelled.

"Hey, I spent fifteen years of my life underground!" Marik defended.

Running to the door, Bakura shouted, "Go pick some berries or something Rose!"

"Berries? Since when do you like berries?" Tea wondered.

"Just go already!" Bakura pushes a button on the wall that lets the guard dogs loose.

Tea can be heard screaming outside. She runs as fast as she could from the dogs and leaps over the fence and runs into the woods.

Looking through the peephole in the door, Bakura sneers, "Curses! She out ran the hounds. Oh well. I bought us more time."

Meanwhile Tea is wondering around outside on Seto's lawn muttering something about rotten uncles.

"Those jerks! Those dogs almost got me! And why are these stuffed animals hanging on wires following me?"

"What is that yellow creature on that wire?" Yami wondered off stage, pointing at a stuffed toy of Pikachu.

"Mokuba I told you no Poke'mon! This is the Yu-Gi-Oh cast!" Tambre scolded.

"I just wanted to do a hidden character from another anime show. You know how in the Disney movie: Tarzan, they have Little Brother from Mulan fall out of the professor's pocket when the gorilla grabbed him? I wanted to do something like that." Mokuba defended.

"Great, I suppose you're going to tell me that Kenshin is suddenly going to pop out and fight Mai in the end instead of Yami?" Misha sighed.

"Nah, he was booked up all ready." Mokuba replied.

"Just get the Pikachu out of there!" Tambre commanded.

Mokuba reluctantly runs out on the set, takes the pikachu off of the wire and runs back.

"Yami, get on the set!" Misha directed.

"Do I have to?" Yami whined.

"Stop complaining." Tambre scolded.

Tambre and Misha shove Yami on the set and he almost knocks over Tea. There's a loud ripping noise and Yami soon finds himself with his tights torn.

"AH!"

Everyone laughs and points.

"Oh my gosh! I can see his boxers!" Tea squeals.

--20 min. later of repairing damage Yami tries again--

Staggering, "Um, hello fair…lady."

"Suddenly Prince Phillip is taken over with the sensation of love." Ryou sighs.

"What!" Both Tea and Yami exclaim.

"I know it's stupid but we'll just have to deal with it." Tambre replied.

"Whatever." Yami blushes.

"Remember your lines." Misha reminded.

"What are you doing around here?" Yami asked Tea.

"Why? Shouldn't I be around here?" Tea replied.

"The woods are a very dangerous place for a lady. I once was forced into a duel in the woods."

"I know I was there."

"Tea!" Tambre scolded.

"I mean what is a duel?" Tea corrected herself.

"You've never heard duel monsters." Yami was in shock.

"No." She whispered to herself, "I can't believe I just said that."

"It is a game with cards and monsters."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Well it is sort of."

Tambre reluctantly nudges Mokuba. Mokuba pushes play on a tape player and The Dancing Queen starts playing. Misha sighs.

"Oh, brother." Tea groans.

Tambre rolls her eyes, "You're supposed to start dancing now."

Off screen, Seto remarked, "This should be amusing."

"I don't know how to dance." Yami blushed again.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to show you."

Ryou reads from the script, "Rose shows Prince Phillip how to dance, not knowing that he is the prince that she was betrothed to when she was a baby; (with Seto making faces in the background) while the fairies dirty the Kiaba Mansion."

"What other fairies? I'm the only one here." Marik exclaimed from Kaiba's living room.

Seto and Bakura walk into the room, (Seto's eye is still twitching).

"Seto, you've got to do something about that eye. It's making me crazy!"

Smirking, Bakura inquired, "Did you take your medicine this morning?"

"I don't take medicine!" Seto replied.

"I was so busy getting things ready for the movie that I forgot to slip some in his orange juice this morning." Mokuba spoke.

"What!"

Everyone starts laughing. Seto, (whose ears are now bright red) scowls.

"I'm back. What's everyone laughing at." Tea declared.

Seto answers, stiffly, "Nothing."

"Are they making fun of you again? Cool, what was the joke this time?" Tea asked excitedly.

Slightly giggling, Tambre spoke, "Never mind. Just get on with the scene."

Quickly Marik pops up with a pan of chocolate pudding. "Surprise and happy birthday. I make you a…pudding cake."

"Here's your stupid _green_ dress." Bakura tosses the dress at Tea.

"Oh, joy of joys. I'm speechless." Tea remarked sarcastically.

"Can we get out of here now?" Marik pleaded.

"Don't you have anything you want to tell me?" Tea stressed.

"You're a rotten princess and you're supposed to marry a stupid prince so get out of here." Seto replied angrily.

"YAY!" Tea starts dancing and singing: Money, money, money, must be funny, in a rich man's world!

Seto with maroon ears and a twitching eye, remarks, "Nothing's funny with you guys around!"

"What is this, an ABBA musical?" Marik exclaimed, covering his ears to block out Tea's terrible singing.

Misha pops up to audience. "That's it for this chapter. We'll try to get things in order soon and get through this movie. Please R&R and come back soon for the next chapter. Bye, bye!"


	4. A Nasty Paper Cut

_Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-gi-oh or Sleeping Beauty. Blah, Blah, Blah. For those of you who are confused as to how Misha is and who Tambre is… I shall explain. Misha is your's truly, the author and Tambre is my cousin. That's all you need to know really…yeah… back to the fanfic. Oh and thanks to those that R&R, you really make my day. _

"Sadly the three fairies prepare to take the princess back to the palace to meet her family and live like a princess." Ryou narrates.

Bakura suddenly takes over and starts throwing confetti around and dancing with the other fairies.

In a singsong voice, Marik cheers, "We're getting rid of the princess!"

"No more lipstick smiley faces on my millennium ring!" Bakura exclaimed.

"No more dinner conversations about the guys in her school!" Seto cheers.

"Wow… Seto is actually dancing. Man do I have some dirt on him now." Misha whispers to Tambre.

"That reminds me, I met this really cute guy in the "woods" in your back yard, Seto. We were going to meet tonight here and stuff, but I guess it doesn't matter now seen, as I'm a princess." Tea interrupted.

The fairies stop dancing.

"What was somebody doing in my back yard?" Seto demanded.

"He climbed over the fence." Tea explained.

"You didn't stop him!"

"You saw us dancing. Remember?"

"I forgot."

"What was his name?" Marik popped in.

"Why do you care?" Tea demanded.

"I need someone to banish to the shadow realm so that you will be unhappy. Bwa, ha, ha, ha!"

"You think I'm happy that I'm standing him up? Lucky for him I didn't learn his name. But he didn't leave with nothing." Tea pulls out a Duel Monster card.

"Did he give you that?" Seto inquired.

"Yep." Tea gleamed.

Bakura pulls it out of her hand.

"OW!"

"He gave you the Dark Magician Girl? What kind of useless card is that?" Bakura scoffed.

Tea falls on Marik, unconscious.

"OW! What was that for!" Marik exclaimed.

"Bakura, you gave her a paper cut." Seto pointed out.

"She's wimpy." Bakura shrugged.

"I scraped my elbow! Seto why do you have such rough flooring?" Marik said while blood drips down his arm.

"What do we do with her now? Unfortunately, she didn't die." Seto spoke to Bakura.

"It really hurts!" Marik wailed from the floor.

"Shut up, you fool! Let's leave her here and tell her parents that a wolf ate her." Bakura brought up.

"Fine. The sooner the movie ends the better." Seto shrugged.

Mai rushes through the doors into the room. "Did I miss my cue?" She then sees Tea lying on top of a whimpering Marik. "I guess not."

"Mai, don't forget your lines." Misha reminded.

"Oh yeah." Grins devilishly, "Ha, ha, ha! My evil plan worked. The princess is dead!" Evilly cackles.

Marik sniffled, "No she isn't dead. Someone should get her off me!"

"Not dead! But how?" Mai demanded.

"It's Seto's fault." Blamed and pointed a finger at Seto.

"I was forced to give that gift!" Seto defended.

"I see. No matter, I'll just throw her in the dungeon so no true lover can kiss her. Ha, ha, ha!" Mai declared.

"Nice job with the evil grin but you still haven't got the cackle right." Mokuba noted from the sidelines.

Mai throws the princess over her shoulder. "Say good-bye to your princess."

"Thank Ra!" Marik praised.

Bakura said as sweet as he could, "Bye."

"Don't miss us." Seto grunted.

"You're supposed to be mad." Mai ranted.

Yami runs into the room. "Stop! You witch!"

"At least he's got his part right. What the fun of being a bad guy if no one is afraid of you?" Mai ranted some more.

Seto then said sarcastically, "Oh no, what will happen to the princess?"

"I guess that will do. Bye." Mai frowned.

Bakura uses his millennium ring to send Mai and Tea out of the room.

"I was too late! I need to rescue the princess but I don't know where she is." Yami despaired.

"Do you ever stop talking? We know you need to rescue the princess. That's why one of us has your deck so you can go to Mai's evil fortress and duel her for the princess. DUH!" Seto explained in annoyance.

"You tell him big bro." Mokuba, of course, cheered.

"Quiet Mokuba." Misha hushed.

"Which one of you has my deck?" Yami asked.

"I'll only tell you if you duel me first." Seto challenged.

"Seto! How can you think of duels at a time like this?"

"If anyone is going to duel Yugi it will be me." Bakura insisted.

"I want to duel Yugi." Marik added.

"You can't duel while holding your arm." Bakura pointed out.

"I'll manage."

Tambre whispered, "Seto has your deck."

"What did you tell him that for?" Seto demanded.

"Thank you." Yami smiled.

"Darn, now I won't see Seto duel." Misha pouted.

"You can watch him on TV." Tambre reminded her.

"What?" Seto questioned.

Yami whispered to Tambre, "No one's told them that they're famous TV stars yet."

"Oh, sorry."

"Now, Seto I need my deck to defeat Mai." Yami held out his hand for his deck.

"The only way you'll get your deck is by dueling me for it." Seto warned.

"This should be good." Marik grinned.

"If you don't hand him his deck then you have to wear your blue dress for the rest of the movie." Tambre threatened.

Seto growled, "Fine! Here." Pulls the deck out of a hidden pocket in his coat.

"Thank you."

"Just go save your pathetic princess."

Yami runs out of the room.

"Darn!" Tambre muttered.

"What are you mad about?" Marik asked.

"Yeah, we didn't get to see Seto and Yugi duel." Misha wondered.

"I wanted to see Seto in a dress again." Tambre pouted.

Misha and Tambre start giggling.

Marik pops up to the audience, "So Yami has gotten his deck and will go rescue his stupid princess. For the love of Ra! What will the directors do to us next chapter. R&R as they would say.

He looks over at Tambre who has an evil smirk on her face and holds up his fairy costume.

"NOOOOOOOO!"


	5. The Rescue Da duda da!

_For the last time we do not own Yu-gi-oh or Sleeping Beauty! Now do you get it?_

"Prince Phillip, and the reluctant fairies, set of to Mai's large scary castle to duel her for the princess. By sunset they are at the castle gates." Ryou narrated.

Marik's arm was bandaged by Mokuba, "How do we get inside?"

"You should know the answer to that by now." Bakura answered, coming onto the set.

Bakura uses his millennium ring to get them somewhere inside the castle. They end up in the main dungeon where the cruel Maleficent is throwing a party in honor of catching the princess. Marik starts to eat some of the party food.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked.

"I'm starving. Us fairies are in almost every scene. I haven't had lunch yet." Marik explained.

"It wouldn't hurt to take a little lunch beak." Seto shrugged.

"Don't you numb skulls realize that, that food is made of wax?" Bakura thundered in the background while Marik and Seto stuff their faces.

Marik and Seto start spitting out the "fruit" they had just eaten.

"Couldn't you taste the difference?" Yami wondered.

"I'm used to eating bland stuff." Marik whimpered.

Yami turns to Seto, "What's your excuse?"

Mokuba interrupts him, "I don't think Seto has taste buds. I put worms in his spaghetti once (Seto: What! O.O) and he didn't notice a thing. It was really disappointing."

Everyone laughs.

"MOKUBA!" Seto yells.

-Five minutes later-

Yami finds Mai in the middle of the party dancing with Joey. (Seto's eye twitches) "Um, Mai I need to duel you now."

"Right after this song." Mai said while dancing rather horribly.

"I need to duel you _now._" Yami stressed.

"Just a minute Yugi." Joey added.

Yami sits in the corner waiting for Mai. A few minutes later, a dizzy, Mai, stumbles to the corner where Yami is. "What did you want to ask me?"

"I need to duel you for the princess." Yami reminded.

"This shouldn't take long." Seto said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh that. Follow me." Mai beckoned.

Mai leads them to her own dueling arena that was stol- … I mean… borrowed without permission from Pegasus who is still locked in the closet. Mai and Yami duel and as always Mai almost defeats Yami but he snatches victory from the jaws of defeat, (again). Bakura then, using his millennium ring, sends a cursing Mai to the shadow realm.

"Hey! I said no sending people to the shadow realm!" Misha scolded.

"Well I had to get rid of her somehow." Bakura defended.

"Better bring her back when we're done or else!" Misha growled.

"Or else what?" Bakura sneered.

"She'll kiss you!" Tambre added.

"All right, all right." Bakura surrendered.

Yami getting back on the subject, "Now all I need to do is find the princess."

"She's in the highest room in the tallest tower." Marik pointed.

"How do you know that?" Bakura wondered.

"Ever since I started living a normal life I've been trying to catch up in my reading." Marik explained.

"You're a disgrace to ancient Egypt!" Mutters, "Reading fairy tales."

"At least now we know where she is." Yami pointed out.

"Well lets go get her already so we can end this stupid movie." Seto grumbles.

Yami and the fairies run to the highest tower and Yami starts running up a few of the thousand steps.

"Where are you going?" Seto called after him.

"I'm going to rescue the princess." Yami answered.

"You'll die before you get to her that way." Marik pointed out.

"What other way is there?" Yami demanded.

"Did you forget about my ring?" Bakura reminded while holding up his millennium ring.

"Oh, yeah. That would be faster."

Bakura uses his ring to get everyone to the top of the tower.

"There's the princess. Now for the gross part of the movie." Marik spoke.

"Watching you eat wax was pretty gross." Yami remarked.

"What could be more disgusting than that?" Bakura asked.

"Watching Pharaoh kiss the princess." Marik replied.

"Who comes up with this nonsense?"

"Some no good loony."

Yami slightly relieved, shrugged. "Well if it must be done then I must do it."

"It sounds like he _wants_ to do it." Marik gasped.

"Are you mad?" Bakura demanded.

"It can't be all, bad. She didn't eat poison." Yami shrugged.

"Let us turn around first." Marik decided.

Marik and Bakura turn around as Yami kisses Tea. Seto suddenly bursts into the room sweaty and panting. "Bakura, your stupid ring didn't take me to the tower with the rest of you." He sees Yami and Tea. Both of his eyes start twitching like mad. "AH! What the heck! MY EYES!"

Tea awakes with a start and punches Yami in the jaw.

"YOW!"

Seto, Marik, and Bakura laugh mercilessly at Yami.

"I'm so sorry. You startled me." Tea blushed.

Yami said while holding his jaw, "I'll get over it. At least you're awake now."

Marik whined, "Bakura, please get us to the palace before anything else happens. While you're at it, FIX SETO'S EYES! THERE MAKING ME NUTS!"

-Twenty minutes later-

"It is the prince and princess's wedding and all the kingdom has gathered together to watch, including the fairies who were forced back into their dresses, (sniffle)." Ryou narrated once again.

Bakura takes over and sulks into the wedding hall next to the other fairies. "I hate happy endings!"

"I hate parties." Seto added.

"If you can call _this_ a party. The food is wax here, too." Marik complained.

Tea walks down the Isle in a green prom dress to Yami, whom is dressed in a outfit that would be common for a pharaoh to wear. The cardboard priest does his thing and Yami tries to kiss Tea but is too short.

"Ha, ha, ha! So much for true love's kiss." Seto mocked.

Yami and Tea walk next to the fairies. Yami stands on Seto's feet and he and Tea kiss again.

Seto twitching, if possible, worst than ever, "AH! YUCK! GET OFF!"

"And so ends our weird movie. Thank goodness!" Ryou gets out of the sound booth, "can I get this dress off now?"


End file.
